You Are My Sunshine
by whatamithegeekmonkey
Summary: After a long tiring day at work Clarke is disappointed to come home to a messy house however her mood is soon lifted. Just a short and sweet one shot


Hey! So I haven't written in forever so thought I would start of with a short and sweet one shot!

Enjoy!

* * *

Clarke sighed as she walked through the front door of her apartment. It had been a long bad day at the hospital. She was home earlier than normal but all she wanted to do was crawl in to bed and pretend like the day had never happened She hung her keys and coat in there regular positions by the door. Stumbling slightly as she walked further in to the apartment. Her legs tired and aching just like the rest of her body.

"I'm home!" Clarke called out as she wandered in to the kitchen, flicking the light on.

"You've got to be kidding me" She sighed again as she saw the disaster zone that was her kitchen. Dishes were piled high in the sink red sauce was smeared along almost every surface including a white wall. A small plastic bowl lay upturned on the floor more sauce and spaghetti surrounding it. Discarded stained clothing creating a trail towards the hallway.

With a frown Clarke bent over picking up the bowl trying scoop up some of the mess in the process.

"I leave them alone for a few hours and all hell breaks loose!" She mumbled to herself. Placing the bowl in the sink she glanced at the red covered kitchen one last time before resigning herself to cleaning it tomorrow. She did not have the energy or the patience left tonight. Clarke gathered the scattered clothing as she left the room, dumping them in the laundry as she went past.

She followed the soft voices coming from the bathroom at the end of the hall. Her face immediately softened as she took in the sight of Lexa kneeling down beside the bathtub. The sleeves of her sweater rolled up, bubbles in their place and her normally wild curly hair held back by a purple headband. Clarke lent against the door frame, smiling as she quietly watched Lexa place bubbles on the babies nose. He squealed in delight, splashing and sending more of the white froth in to the air.

"You still have Spaghetti in your hair Blakey" Lexa spoke softly ,tousling the boys blonde curls.

"Lots o' sghetti" Blake spoke touching his head with a chubby finger.

"Yeah lots of spaghetti, I know you don't like having your hair washed but we have to get this mess out"

"No wash 'air Nomon" Blake said shaking his head with a defiant look and pouting. A look that reminded Clarke very much of the women in front of her.

"It will be over quickly Blake and it wont hurt" Lexa gently tipped the small boys head backwards a bit, to stop water and soap running in his eyes. Blake began to squirm and splash in protest. Instead of becoming cross or frustrated at their squirming son Lexa began to sing. Something she had always done to soothe the boy.

"You are my sunshine my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey" Lexa sang , Blake instantly calmed and stopped wriggling. . Clarke's heart swelled at the sweet sound of Lexa's voice filling the room. It was moments like this that made everything they had gone through completely worth it. Seeing the normally stoic Lexa so soft and gentle with their son easily began to wash away the horrors of Clarke's day. She loved seeing this side of Lexa and new she was one of the privileged few who did get to see it.

"You never know dear how much I love you" Lexa continued washing the last remaining lump of spaghetti from Blake's hair.

"So please never take my sunshine away" Clarke finished. Finally making her presence known.

"Momma!" Blake shouted splashing excitedly and holding out his hands eagerly.

"You're home early" Lexa noted. She had hoped to get to the mess in the kitchen before Clarke returned.

"Mhm" Clarke simply acknowledge, her attention on the little boy who was still reaching for her. She grabbed a towel as Lexa lifted him from the water and placed him in her arms. She wrapped the towel around him tightly and kissed him on the cheek. She then lent over and gently greeted Lexa with a soft kiss, only lingering for a moment before turning back to Blake.

"Did you have a good day bug?' She asked, gently catching the droplets that ran from his wet hair with a corner of the towel.

"Mm! We made sghetti! He exclaimed clapping his hands.

"Yeah I saw that! Was it yum?"

"Yup yum yum, Blakey ate it all up!" Blake beamed proudly. He still often referred to himself In the third person.

"Well done! You will grow big and strong just like Nomon!" Clarke smiled glancing at Lexa who was watching the two fondly. Clarke finished drying the little boy making him giggle when she tickled his stomach.

"Come on time for Pajamas" Lexa said.

"Dino jamas?" Blake asked looking at Lexa

"Yes you can wear your dinosaur pajamas" Lexa smiled. He always wanted to wear dinosaur pajamas.

"Yay!" Blake exclaimed, wriggling out of Clarke's grasp until she lowered him to the floor. He ran bare bottomed out of the bathroom towards his bedroom, clapping his little hands.

Clarke went to follow him out of the room but Lexa stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"You okay Clarke?" She asked her voice full of concern and her green eyes full of compassion. She hadn't missed the tension in Clarke's shoulders that indicated her day had been harder than normal.

"I am now" Clarke answered, pressing another quick kiss to Lexa's lips and then followed after their son, before he could get in to any more mischief.

* * *

Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
